


one thing right

by SpicyReyes



Series: lookout [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Discussions of BDSM, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Soft Boys, Tender Loving Touches, i picked a bad time to take this fic series off anon, mentions of cockwarming and somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Kieran rarely shares his opinion. When he does, it's noteworthy - especially for Bill.





	one thing right

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i took this series off anon at last and now, with my name properly on it, i add the softest installation so far  
(and also heavily hint it will get kinkier going forward....whoops)

Kieran’s duties around camp tended to be plentiful and tedious, as he pretty much just did anything someone needed done, too aware of his own fragile place in the gang to risk saying  _ no  _ to anyone. 

This placed him, more often than not, right by Pearson's wagon, doing something to help meal prep for the evening, and it was here that Kieran heard a lot of things. Rumors, stories, jokes, plans for future jobs- 

And  _ this.  _

"-And this fuckin' genius," John said, leaning onto the table, having had just enough to drink to add emphasis to his story, "He looks her dead in the face, and tells her, 'Cattleman revolver.'"

The table erupted in laughter. 

"And then he just- just fucking..! Drinks his whiskey and heads out the door! Totally forgets we were there for information, he's too worried about gettin' away before this bar girl gets her hands on 'im again."

"Well, what do you expect?" Hosea asked. "He's a married man."

Half the men at the table turned to look at Kieran. 

He flushed red, realizing what they were saying - they were talking about  _ Bill,  _ and a new joke they'd all taken up was referring to Kieran as his  _ wife.  _

"What happened?" Kieran managed, wide eyes on John. "I weren't listenin'."

"Williamson got the old 'gun in your pocket' line and shot the girl down faster than if he'd taken it out, that's what," John said. "Dumbest motherfucker alive, that one right there."

Something warm stirred in Kieran at the insight into what Bill was up to when out of camp - he'd strongly avoided thinking too hard about the logistics of their arrangement, if the possessiveness Bill had shown was meant to only imply ownership and not a mutual agreement to exclusivity, but the idea that he rejected someone- even if it was just a coincidence-...

And then his mind caught up to the end of the sentence, and he frowned. "He ain't dumb," Kieran protested. "He-...."

Kieran cut off as the table roared with laughter again.

"Christ," John wheezed, "He's really got you good, ain't he?" 

"He  _ ain't  _ dumb!"

The table fell silent, and Kieran was suddenly aware of the fact that he was on his feet. 

He stepped back from the table, shying away from his own outburst, but the words still kept coming. "H-he makes just as good'a plans as most'a y'all, and he works harder most of the time, too. Every time y'all plan somethin' big, he's on it, 'cause he's one of your best and you know it. It- it ain't fair'a y'all to be actin' like he ain't good for nothin', 'specially not if you gonna say that y'all don't want me around 'cause y'all are- are like a  _ family.  _ Family don't treat each other like that. Least, not any family worth havin'."

"You best watch your-..."

"Well said," Hosea interrupted, watching Kieran appraisingly. "Wouldn't you agree, Bill?"

Kieran blinked slowly at the man, confused, before realizing with a sudden horror what had been implied, and rounding on his heels quickly to face the man behind him. 

Bill was staring at him, expression something Kieran had seen once before - in the cabin, when he'd softly assured Bill that he had no interest in Mary-Beth beyond, at most, a casual friendship. 

It was indefinable to him, but it made his stomach knot up regardless. 

"Gang talks shit," Bill said, after a moment, more of a mutter than anything. "Don't take it personal or nothin'."

"It- it's just mean, that's all," Kieran said. "You-..."

Bill jerked his head to the side. "C'mere."

Kieran hesitated a moment, then stepped forward. In the same instant, Bill stepped back, and ordered, "Cabin."

Kieran gave a quick jerk of a nod, rushing to put away his tasks for Pearson, deliberately ignoring what everyone must be thinking in his rush to get out to his horse. 

He'd done something that threw Bill off majorly, and he needed to know what the consequences would be. 

Bill rode hunched forward slightly, eyes shifting sideways to glance at Kieran periodically.

The ride to the cabin, now familiar, never felt so long. 

Branwen, sharp as a tack, strolled straight up to the hitching post the second the cabin was in sight, letting Kieran hop down and start to tie his lead-

-Only to let out a sharp cry as he was spun around, pushed backwards against the wood post, and kissed deeply. 

The loose tie he’d managed was enough, he decided, as Branwen wasn’t much given to wandering off, and so he abandoned his task to raise his hands up, cupping them behind Bill’s neck.

Bill took the touch as encouragement, apparently, because his hands dropped from Kieran’s hips to his thighs,  _ picking him up  _ off the ground and settling him back down on the wood bar stretched across the hitching posts. It let out an ominous groan at the added weight, and Kieran broke their kiss to look down at it in concern. 

“I-I don’t think-...” 

But Bill wasn’t listening, taking Kieran’s tilted head as an opportunity to pepper kiss and bites along his exposed neck. 

“This isn’t-...” Kieran started, before giving up, choosing instead to secure his safety another way - wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist, throwing his arms around the larger man’s neck, and simply clinging. 

Bill might have been waiting for that, because the second Kieran was settled, he was being picked up, carried somewhat awkwardly into the cabin, and dropped down onto the ratty armchair they’d used on their first visit to this place. 

“You’re a damned fool,” Bill muttered, nudging Kieran’s knees apart and settling down on his knees between them. “Ain’t a one of them about to believe we ain’t fuckin’, you runnin’ your mouth like that.” Bill’s hands landed on Kieran’s thighs, rubbing up and down the length of them, before shifting to his belt, making quick work of it. 

“I-I don’t care,” Kieran managed to stutter out, as Bill yanked down the waistband of his trousers. “They shouldn’t- It ain’t fair of ‘em-...Oh!”

Bill had taken him into his mouth. 

Kieran’s hands went reflexively into Bill’s hair, not gripping or pulling like the man did with him, but simply resting there, fingers tangled in the thin, messy strands of it. 

Bill used his mouth much like he used his hands, less finesse or technique and more like he was simply playing, doing whatever he found most entertaining from his own end. He rubbed his tongue against the underside of Kieran’s cock, toyed with his balls, coaxing it to full hardness experimentally. 

_ “Bill,”  _ Kieran gasped out. One leg rose from the ground to resettle over Bill’s shoulder, the slightest pressure added to his grip as he tried to hold Bill closer without actually dragging him around, never quite as rough as his partner liked to be. 

Bill acknowledged him with a hum that had Kieran’s hands clenching in his hair. 

“Bill, I’m gonna-...” he tugged lighty on Bill’s hair, trying to warn him to stop, but Bill just took him further, until Kieran was coming right down his throat. 

He slumped in the chair, breathing hard, waiting for Bill’s punishment for having gotten ahead of him, but he got none. Instead, Bill pulled off him gently, and placed a kiss a sliver of exposed stomach, hands petting Kieran’s thighs again. 

Kieran looked down at him, that warm feeling seizing his chest again. “You…”

Bill pulled back, and held a hand down, helping Kieran stand on slightly shaky legs. Kieran moved to pull up his trousers, but Bill shook his head, moving forward and kissing alongside his neck, uncharacteristically soft. 

“Drop ‘em,” he said, and Kieran felt arousal stir in him despite the orgasm at how rough Bill’s voice sounded. 

Kieran complied, stripping down as he followed Bill into the bedroom, watching the man do the same. 

Soon, Bill was sitting naked on the bed, hands patting his thighs, and Kieran rushed to comply with the silent order, clambering onto the man’s lap. 

Bill’s hands came up, stroking along his sides, coming around to grab at his ass, letting go to trail fingertips along his spine, warming Kieran all the way through with the strangely gentle affection. 

“You really don’t care?” Bill asked, sounding amused at the idea. “Half that camp just lookin’ for a reason to get rid’a you, and you wanna hand ‘em one?” 

Kieran frowned at Bill. “They didn’t like me anyhow,” he said. “I don’t care if I made ‘em made, sayin’ somethin’, not if they were talkin’ like that.”

Bill shifted, laying back on the bed, dragging Kieran forward to lie with him. “I told you,” he said, “Gang talks shit. They do it about everybody. Ain’t no need to take it personal.”

Kieran pulled back a bit from where Bill had kept them chest-to-chest, sitting up where he straddled Bill’s hips, looking down at him in disapproval. “You got onto me when I said I said I was dumb,” he reminded him. “If I ain’t allowed to say shit like that about myself, ain’t nobody ‘bout to say it about you. Not to me, anyway.” 

Bill tugged him back down, hands coming up to cup his cheeks, bringing him in for a gentle kiss. 

Kieran huffed a gentle laugh into it. “This ain’t like you,” he said, when it broke. “You don’t usually do nothin’ soft like this.”

“You do,” Bill said. “You like that kinda thing. You let me do whatever, then you get like this.”

“You doin’ this for me?” Kieran asked, surprised. 

Bill flushed. “Ain’t nobody- people don’t-....I ain’t heard nobody stick up for me like that in a long time, s’all. Dutch does it sometimes, but...it ain’t like that was.”

Kieran laughed, bringing his hands up to Bill’s cheeks, dropping down to rest his forehead against Bill’s. “You ain’t gotta be sweet to me just ‘cause of that,” he said. “I like you just fine how you usually are.”

“You don’t-...?”

“I like this, too,” Kieran assured him. Then, face flushing slightly, he added, “I like  _ you.  _ Don’t really matter what we’re doin’.”

“...Oh.”

They sat like that a moment, curled into each other, before Bill’s arms came up around Kieran again, and they were rolling sideways, Bill looming over him. 

“Ain’t nobody gonna be fooled, now,” Bill murmured to him. “Ain’t no pretendin’ this ain’t what we came out here for.”

“I’m sorry,” Kieran said. “I didn’t mean to make you-...”

“Oh, shut up,” Bill said. “I’m thinkin’ about how I can talk Hosea into gettin’ us our own tent.” 

Kieran’s stomach turned over. “You want…?”

“Makes it easier,” Bill said. “Ain’t gotta worry about ridin’ back to camp when I’ve fucked you ‘til you cain’t walk.” 

Kieran’s face flushed cherry red, heat stirring in his belly at the words. “O-oh. I, uh…” He eyed Bill nervously, reminding him, “I ain’t really...quiet.”

“I know,” Bill said. “Let them tell me shit after a couple nights of you beggin’ me to let you come. Ain’t no question I got my virtues then.”

Kieran couldn’t help but let out a tiny snort of laughter, even with his face still burning. “I ain’t sure I wanna let ‘em all know that much about me…”

“Eh,” Bill said, leaning forward, tip of his nose brushing Kieran’s jawline as he trailed soft kisses down his neck. “Better give you somethin’ to keep in your mouth, then.”

Kieran’s eyebrows knitted together. “How’m I supposed to-...If you’re-....”

“I didn’t mean my cock,” Bill said, pulling up to eye Kieran bemusedly. “I was thinkin’ more like I’d swing by a stable next time I’m in a town, pick up a bit. Nice thick rope one, maybe.”

Kieran took a moment to process that, before shifting beneath Bill, trying to relieve the building pressure. 

Bill felt the stirring erection bump into his hip, and grinned down at Kieran. “You like that, huh? I think we’ll do that. Rig you up a bit rope to keep you quiet, latch it up in the back with a lead rope or somethin’ so I got a handle on ya…”

Kieran squirmed. “Next you gonna try and bring home a quirt,” he muttered. 

“Don’t need one,” Bill said, dragging Kieran’s hips forward and up a bit, bringing his ass off the bed high enough to reach around and pat one cheek. “Like usin’ my hands for that. Could get the handle off a full whip, though, to have somethin’ extra to stick up here.” He stroked a finger along Kieran’s hole, making him shudder. “Open you up a little when you mouth off, so I can beat your ass red and still have you beggin’ for it.”

“I cain’t beg,” Kieran muttered. “You done put a bit in my mouth.” 

Bill gave Kieran’s ass a smack, even as he laughed. “You gettin’ mouthy already, and here I’m bein’ nice. You gonna get your ass in a lot of trouble, ain’t’cha?” 

Kieran squirmed a bit again, and Bill smirked. 

“You want my dick in you, don’t ya?”

“Please,” Kieran replied immediately, beyond the point of shame, unsure anything could embarrass him more than the mental image of him being dressed up in horse gear. 

Bill pulled back - chuckling at Kieran’s slight whine - and found his clothes on the floor to go digging around for something slick to use, the tin he usually carried out here absent as he hadn’t intended to end up at the cabin that day. Pomade turned up in one pocket, and he rolled with it, heading back to Kieran as he spread a little on his fingers. 

“This shit dries kinda sticky,” Bill warned him, “so I ain’t usin’ no more than I have to. Gonna need you to tell me if it ain’t enough.”

Kieran nodded, and Bill lowered his hand to his hole, slowly sliding a finger inside. 

Kieran didn’t even wince. 

“You used to this already?” Bill asked, bewildered. “We ain’t fucked that much.” A dark thought occurred to him, and he narrowed his eyes. “You ain’t-...”

“No,” Kieran said, turning red again as he shook his head. “I uh-...It’s... _ I  _ did it.”

Bill froze, finger half crooked inside Kieran, making him squirm again as he bared down into the touch. “You put your own fingers up your ass.”

“I-I know you didn’t say-...” Kieran said. “You never told me I could, but you didn’t tell me not to again, so I thought-...”

“You come?” Bill asked. “You come while you were fuckin’ yourself?”

Kieran’s lips pressed together in a thin line, his face so flushed it was almost purple, and he gave a short, jerky nod. 

“You got yourself off,” Bill said, “puttin’ your fingers up here…” 

He added another of his own in emphasis, enjoying the strangled half-moan it dragged from Kieran. 

“You fucked  _ yourself _ like this, got yourself good and nasty, ‘cause you just couldn’t wait for me to do it again? ‘Cause you liked havin’ somethin’ up your ass that bad?”

Kieran writhed under his touch as he stroked mercilessly inside him.

“And you thought you could do it just as well without me, did ya?”

Kieran shook his head violently. “N-no,” he managed, the word breaking with a sharp gasp as Bill added a third finger to him. “Y-you was huntin’, or I woulda-...”

Bill drove his fingers straight for Kieran’s prostate, rubbing up against the spot, enjoying the long moan it dragged from him. “You woulda come got me?” he asked. “You woulda come up to my tent, right in front of everybody, and asked me to come with you? You would’a made up some story about a score? Would’a tried to drop hints? Would’a just said you needed to talk and lead me out into the woods, so I could fuck you into the dirt, the way you wanted me to the first time I ever touched you?”

“I dunno,” Kieran managed between heavy breaths. “I-I would’a come up with somethin’, I just- I needed-...”

“You  _ needed  _ me, huh?” Bill asked, and then pulled his fingers free, watching Kieran arch up and whimper in response. He lined himself up, reaching down to hold his cock steady, just the tip resting against Kieran’s hole. “You needed this? Needed my dick inside you?”

_ “Please.  _ Please, Bill, please-...:”

Bill slid in.

Kieran groaned, pressing flush against Bill.

“That private tent is a good idea,” Bill murmured, fucking agonizingly slowly into Kieran. “Make sure I’m on demand when you  _ need  _ me. Won’t be surprised if you’re waking me up at night just to get a taste of my cock. Might not even be able to get you off it...you just sleep right next to me, pressed up close, me still inside you-...”

_ “Bill.” _

Bill chuckled again, dragging his hips back and forth in a steady, brutal rhythm. “Oh no,” he said. “You already done come once. I’m takin’ my time, now.”

“Please, Bill,” Kieran begged. “You’re killin’ me. Want’chu fuckin’ me proper.”

“I’m takin’ my time,” Bill repeated, but started rolling his hips a little faster, a little harder. “I can fuck you how you want me to, but I’m going as long as I feel like fuckin’ you. You think you can take it if you come too quick? You think I can get more than two out of you before you start whinin’, beggin’ me to let you suck me off again, like last time?” 

Kieran heaved heavy breaths, before managing to breathe out, “Don’t- don’t touch my dick.”

Bill stilled - leading to another whine from Kieran - and raised an eyebrow. “No?”

“Fuck me,” Kieran said. “But don’t- don’t touch it. Or I’ll come too quick. Just...just let me feel you right.” 

Bill grinned, leaning down, catching Kieran in a bruising kiss. Letting that be his agreement, he started moving again, this time a proper pounding fuck instead of the teasing rutting. 

Kieran, still sensitive from having already come before - and from the significant teasing on Bill’s part - was quickly made into a mess, bearing down on Bill and letting out small guttural moans from deep in his throat. More than once, he reached for his dick, only to remember at the last second and return his hand to someplace on Bill - usually resting against a soft pectoral or thick-muscled shoulder, his ever-tender touches a counter to Bill’s fervor. 

Bill’s pace eventually started to stutter, losing rhythm to desperation, and Kieran knew he was close. He clenched Bill’s sides between his legs, arching up into him, letting him drive deep into him with each thrust, squirming about until the angle was just right. 

When Bill’s hips jerked and stilled, he came pressed fully into that angle, and the pressure against his prostate had Kieran coming right behind him. 

Bill slumped down, gathering close in his arms, rolling onto his back so that Kieran was laying on top of him. Kieran shifted a bit, getting comfortable, and settled against Bill’s chest, ignoring stickiness and sweat in favor of the gentle cushion of Bill’s body weight and the steady rise and fall of his harsh breathing. 

“I hope we get that tent,” he murmured into Bill’s shoulder. 

There were other words he wanted to say, but he’d save them for now. 

Just...for now. 


End file.
